Blessed Tickets
by Valcross
Summary: "I want to go there, Kujo, i want to go!" she said in delight with her reddened chubby cheeks.   Victorique/Kujo. Rated T for the language. Three-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Gosick is not mine, okay? Gosick light novel is written by Kazuki Sakuraba and its manga illustrated by Sakuya Amano, though its light novel illustrated by Hinata Takeda.

**Warning(s):** A little bit OOCness, and an absurd plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Blessed Tickets<strong>

by Valcross

[part one]

"Ja, from now on this summer holiday is all yours! " Cecile-sensei announced as she ended the class for today.

All of the students in the class screamed with glee as they heard that news. In such a glimpse, everything was a mess, everyone was busy with their own business, except for the girls. I heard those gathered girls were mumbling on Avril's desk about they plans for this summer holiday when I was tidying up my stuffs. As I sighed heavily and was about to leave the classroom, she blurted up and asked me with an exaggerated tone.

"Kujo-kun, do you have any plans for this summer holiday?" she said.

"I haven't decided yet. How about you, Avril?" I said with a confused tone. Still, I haven't made a plan yet!

"Ah, I want to go to—" Suddenly, the clock in the clock tower chimed with a superb sound that could be heard by all the existence of St. Marguerite Academy.

Everyone was silent, until one of Avril's friend broke the situation.

"Avril-chan~ Let's go!" She said as she dragged her friends and Avril out of the class.

"Sorry Kujo-kun, I'll talk to you later!" She shouted at me from the distance and waved me a goodbye.

I sighed heavily. For the uncountable times, I was left behind by everyone. Step by step I walked, enjoying the Academy's scenery from those windows. Everyone was busy as they passed me, mumbling about their plans for summer holiday. No one was greeting me until…

"Kujo-kun~!" Cecile-sensei greeted me when she was running towards me with such a high speed. …eh? W-wait!

_BUMP!_

I fell to the floor with a loud thud as Cecile-sensei committed the same action too. But, she stood up in front of me in a glance and she began to bombard me with her questions. "Kujo-kun! What are you doing here? Do you have any plans for this holiday? Anyway, where's Victorique-san? I didn't see her in a whole day!"

…Victorique? Argh, I forgot to meet her right after the class!

"I-I haven't decided yet, sensei…" I tried to speak up as I can when I was rubbing my butt.

"Ah, great! Here!" she yelled with joy and she gave me those two unidentified papers that she was holding when she run towards me. …wait. Tickets? For what?

"Please give one of the tickets to Victorique-san, Kujo-kun! Don't forget!" she explained without any kinks and she was about to… leave me?

"Cecile-sensei! Wait!" I shouted at her as she run to nowhere, and with a glimpse, she disappeared into the crowded.

Once again, I sighed heavily as I tried to stand up. Uh... my butt… it hurts!

I saw the green grasses are overlaying the surface as I walked out from the main building. What a mesmerizing , I followed my steps toward that huge library. Indeed, it is the biggest library I've ever seen.

My sight just distracted by the two tickets that I held that time. What kind of ticket are these?

…

…

…

Amusement park? Is there even an amusement park here in Sauville? Wait. I think I've heard about this kind of thing…

_**2 weeks ago**_

"_Kujo-kun!" Avril greeted me with a smile upon her face._

"_Oh, hi Avril," I said nonchalantly, my mood was terribly bad back then._

"_Nee, Kujo-kun, have you heard about this?" she questioned me and then she showed me the daily newspaper that she brought._

"_A newly constructed amusement park, located in the downtown of Sauville is finally inaugurated!" The headline of the newspaper said. I didn't get too shock when I read the headline. I don't really interested with such a thing._

"_Yes! I've waited this for a long time, and finally! And guess what? That is the very first amusement park ever built in the whole Sauville!" she said as she jumped with glee. Indeed, she is really excited with the news. Even all the girls who heard her previous sentence were shocked._

_Because of that, all of the girls in the class immediately surrounded her like ants scrambling sugar. I was… abandoned by her. And then I went back to my chair and rubbed my temple because yesterday my chemistry teacher gave us a lot of homework and the due date is tomorrow! Hell._

Ah! Finally I remembered. But why did Cecile-sensei give me these tickets? Hmm… wait a minute. Is she going to be a matchmaker between me and Victorique? Or else? But what is her real purpose of this thing?

…

It can't be.

It will be no other reason beside of my first statement. So it means…

_BUMP!_

Shit. My head hurts.

My gaze immediately back to the reality. It looks like I've arrived in the library but I didn't recognize it until I tripped in the stairs in front of the library.

For the third time for this day, I sighed heavily. I wonder why did Victorique prohibit me to use the library's elevator. It makes me really really exhausted every time I go to this library just in order to meet Victorique. The stairs is too much… cruel for me.

But there's no other option. If she hears the elevator's sound and sees me out of the elevator maybe she will kick my legs again and probably will not want to see me again forever. …is that not too much excessive?

I climbed the stairs slowly, but sure. About a thousand of rungs I've already passed. Again and again. It was a bit hard for me because I didn't have my lunch. Poor me.

I finally arrived at the botanical garden, but there wasn't any presence of human being. There were only a few thick books scattered on the floor.

"Victorique!" I shouted with a panting state.

No answer.

"Victorique!" I shouted for the second time.

Still, no answer from her.

"VICTORIQUE!" I shouted her name like there's no tomorrow. It was really loud until it echoed through the whole library.

"What's wrong, Kujo?" finally she answered from the distance. I saw her staring at that clear window which showed current state of the sky. It was dark, and it started to rain outside.

"Victori-"

"It seems the sky is not friendly with me today," she cut my word, and said that sentence with an expressionless face. After said that line, she exhaled a hard sigh. I was wondering, what's wrong with her today?

"Oi Kujo, do you bring any chaos from the world outside?" she said when she was moving closer to me. Still with that expressionless face, as always.

"Um… Sorry Victorique, I didn't bring any interesting cases for you today. I'm not a grim reaper who seeks for human problems, you know," I explained to her with a bit fretful tone.

She pouted at me. "Where's my sweets?"

"I didn't bring it… either," I said again with a forced smile plastered on my face. I presumed that she is going to kick me again or yell about her freaking boredom.

"Aaaargh! How tedious… I may even die!" here goes. She rolled on the floor when she was yelling those words. "What should I do?" she even spoke to herself like that.

It seems I must calm her down. "Victori-"

"I'm bored I'm bored I'm bored I'm bored I'm bored!" still, she said that in a rolled state. She yelled over and over again.

"Tch… It can't be helped." I murmured with a very soft voice.

In a second she gasped and then turned her face to me. Did she hear what I murmured about?

"What did you say, Kujo?" she said with a slightly annoyed tone. I sighed, and then she stood up in front of me.

"Here," finally I showed up those tickets to her. Her eyes widened in disbelief and a bit shocked.

"Whaaa~ What's that, Kujo?" she pulled over one of the tickets from my hand and she began to read every word from the ticket. "The very first Sauville's amusement park has built! Opens every day from 10 AM till 8 PM. Feel the unexpected experience which is beyond your imagination!"

"I want to go there, Kujo, I want to go!" she said in delight with her reddened chubby cheeks. That time she was very cute, indeed.

"Great, why don't we go tomorrow morning? That's a bit far from here but we'll get on time if we go by train from the dawn." I explained as she stared at me with her …puppy eyes?

"Aaah Kujo, thank you so much!" she giggled like crazy and hugged me hungrily.

"Vi-Victorique… Release me… please… I… can't… breathe…" I said as I attempted to break free from her increasingly tight embrace, I can not breathe!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Pardon me for my bad grammar of English! This is my first English fan fiction, so please bear with it :). This is going to be a three-shot fic, so stay tuned! Thanks for reading, anyway. Review, please? :)


End file.
